


Always Watching

by SassyEverlarking



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/SassyEverlarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His watching doesn't go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge over at hungergamesland on LJ almost two years ago. The prompt was 'prequel'. It placed first in the challenge. In my mind, it takes place about a year before Katniss and Peeta are reaped.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you.”  
  
Peeta looked up from his sketchbook, finding accusing grey eyes staring down at him. He immediately understood why. But he refused to let it show across his face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you-”  
  
The other boy scoffed. “Don’t play coy, Mellark.” So he knew his name. That was fair. Peeta knew his too. Gale. The one who traded with his father. The boy who hunted…with her.  
  
“I’ve seen you watching her.”  
  
Peeta blinked innocently, slowly closing his book. “Is it wrong to watch people?”  
  
Crossing his arms, Gale continued to glare down at him. “It is when it’s Katniss and you’re the son of a baker.”  
  
Smiling, Peeta nodded. He raised his eyebrows and looked to the ground.  
  
“It will never work.” Gale continued on. “She doesn’t want anything like you do. She’s not that kind of girl.”  
  
Peeta had trouble keeping his face neutral. Hearing this boy from the Seam talk about the girl he’d been fascinated with since childhood hurt. It hurt because Gale knew her when Peeta didn’t. Gale had spent time with her when Peeta never had. But it also hurt because Peeta knew he’d been there first. He’d been wrapped up in her very existence since the tender age of five. Gale had only noticed her when survival made it so.  
  
“So you should just let things be.”  
  
“I’m just sitting here, sketching.” Peeta offered neutrally.  
  
“Yeah, her.” Gale scowled. “You’re not very secretive with this.”  
  
Actually, he was. If he wasn’t, Peeta would be sporting many more bruises from his mother. It was different when a hunter was watching, though. Especially, it seemed, when the hunter was just as infatuated with the object of his desire.  
  
“Why do I even matter to you?” Peeta asked, squinting up to Gale in the afternoon sunlight. “If I am just a baker’s son without any chance, why is this so important?”  
  
And Peeta saw it. The fear in those grey Seam eyes. The look that meant things weren’t as black and white as Gale had made them seem.  
  
“Because she watches you too.”


End file.
